pokemonblackandwhite2fandomcom-20200214-history
Route 19(Walkthrough)
Route 19 After a little bit of talking, Bianca will show you how to catch Pokemon. She'll demonstrate using her Lillipup to catch a Purrloin. As always, you should weaken it down to as low of HP as possible before tossing a Poke Ball at it. Pay attention to the bottom screen to see how to navigate to get to the Poke Ball. She'll then tell you some stuff and that you should go to Sangi Town to the east. You can, of course, find that on your Town Map, but what you'll want to do beforehand is get catching some Pokemon! Pokemon Review: Patrat Patrat is a rather basic Normal-type Pokemon, though it does have some tricks up its sleeve. Its stats start out very dismal at first and it doesn't evolve until level 20; even then, its stats leave much to be desired.It gets Bite rather quickly, at level 6, and then Crunch at level 16 to replace it. One of the things that gives Patrat and Watchog an advantage over Lillipup (which is gotten shortly afterwards) is Hypnosis, at level 18, which is great at putting foes to sleep. It learns some other moves, but sadly, none are really that awesome. Confuse Ray is learned right upon evolving, but since its stats really don't get that great, that's about all it's got going on for it.Ultimately, it is outclassed by a lot of the other Normal-type Pokemon. Even Dunsparce gives it a run for its money. I don't recommend it. Pokemon Review: Purrloin Purrloin is another example of an underwhelming Pokemon. It is terribly weak at first, because its Scratch doesn't benefit from the STAB like Patrat and even Lillipup's Tackle do. It's also very frail, having bad defensive stats, and doesn't learn any Dark-type attacks until Pursuit at level 15. By then, you'll be wishing you never trained this thing. You do get the TM for Thief fairly early on, so that's a good option for it right away, but it's still underwhelming.Where it finally gets back in the game is when it evolves into Liepard at level 20. Liepard still has awful defensive stats, but it is very fast and has decent attacking stats. Fake Out, learned at level 22, is a great attack for Liepard because it gives it a little extra power at the start of each fight, since it will always flinch the foe. Use that in combination with some other attacks (the only great attacks it gets are Slash at L34, Night Slash at L43, and Sucker Punch at L55) and you can probably knock things out, but really banking on that Fake Out is important to utilize Liepard's strategy. Neither Patrat nor Purrloin are that great, but if you had to pick one of the two to use, pick Patrat. Its Tackle is much stronger than Purrloin's Scratch, plus it will pick up better moves faster. You'll be able to catch a much better variety soon, though, so don't invest too much time into training up either of these two unless you plan on using them for a long time to come. About halfway through the route is a Potion sitting in the grass. Go on and pick it up so you have some extra healing power. The Youngster nearby will ask you a question, but don't worry, it's not important. Try to get your starter Pokemon up to level 7 before leaving the route. Once it is at level 7, it will learn a new attack: Snivy gets Vine Whip, Tepig gets Ember, and Oshawott gets Water Gun. Ember will probably do about the same as Tackle for Tepig, but Vine Whip and Water Gun are both a little stronger for Snivy and Oshawott respectively. After passing by a sign, you'll be stopped by a mysterious voice. It's Alder! In his usual fashion, he jumps down a gigantic cliff. He sizes you up and examines your Pokemon, but that's about it before he walks off towards Sangi Town. You should do the same! If you want to see the begining of this walkthrough see Opening (Walkthrough).If you want to see the previous part in this walkthrough,see Aspertia City(Walkthrough).If your looking to see the next part, see Sangi Town(Walkthrough). Category:Walkthrough Parts Category:Basic Badge Parts